Not Quite a Normal Day
by Tiro
Summary: A job brings the Getbackers to the snowy mountains where they end up, like usual, in a bit of trouble…


**Not Quite a Normal Day**

**Summary**: A job brings the Getbackers to the snowy mountains where they end up, like usual, in a bit of trouble…

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Not anyone I can think off. Well, except for Ban swearing.

**Disclaimers**: Geeh, I may own some Getbackers manga but that doesn't make me own Getbackers itself.

Ban is like he usually is in my stories. If you don't know how he is in my stories, well now you will find out!

Everyone, enjoy! Old idea, newly written!

-

Ban stopped the snowmobile and had a look around while Ginji caught up with him on the second snowmobile. The blonde stopped his own and wondered what his partner was doing.

"Ban-chan? What are you doing?"

"Checking if we are in the right location," Ban replied and got up the GPS. He looked at the small screen and continued, "Yep, we are getting closer."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Eight kilometres from the cabin," Ban said and then jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "There somewhere."

"So we're in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's a cabin for emergencies a kilometre or so away that way," the Jagan user said and pointed. "So if any troubles show up that we can't handle, we should go there."

Now you may wonder why the two were out in a place like that. Simple; a job. A newly married couple had just returned from their honey moon and the man's father had sent an expensive and rare necklace with a small aircraft for his son's wife, but the plane had gone down in the mountains not far from where they were. The pilots had survived but had left all cargo. It was only a matter of time before thieves dared to fight against the mountains and Mother Nature for something valuable to steal.

The necklace was from the 18th century with a pure red ruby as a centrepiece, surrounded by small diamonds, all connected with pure silver. Not an item you would like to loose.

Hence, the Getbackers. Although Ban wished they could have crashed in the tropics; it was _fucking_ freezing here. He was dressed for the weather but he simply was a person who could not heat up. Ginji however was probably going to be fine in his normal clothes here; that _thing_ was impossible to make cold.

After driving a while, Ban stopped again and rubbed his hands together. No matter how warm gloves he had, his fingers still felt like he had had them in freezing cold water and then exposed them to cold air. Like fucking ice taps.

"Ban-chan?"

He turned to look at Ginji, raising an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just looking forward for that warm cabin."

"We'll be there in a few hours," the blonde said. "I can't believe Shido and Kazu-chan followed without wanting the money for retrieving it!"

Yeah, that was a bit surprising but not as much as annoying. Those two seemed determined to make Ban feel like an ever bigger fuck-up than he already felt he was.

Oh well, ignore that now and look for the plane.

"See anything?" he asked the blonde, as his eyes were unfocused. He blinked them a few times; he hated winter! He loathed snow. What was wrong with crashing somewhere where a normal human could walk without freezing to death?!

"Yeah, something's over there. Looks like metal but I can't be sure."

Ban squinted where Ginji pointed and saw something as well. He turned the snowmobile off and got off. The snow was hard-packed so with his light weight he could walk without problems. Ginji bounced off and seemed to have no problems as well. Ban let him run ahead, Ginji clearly enjoying his rare chance of fooling around in the snow.

They came to the small plane and Ban crouched down by it, hands out already to search for a door. He saw the glass to the cabin was broken and looked inside. The pilots had crashed the windows and climbed out. Maybe they could get in the same way.

"Ginji, stop fooling around and get over here."

"Ban-chan, are you going to climb in there? It's full of glass!"

"Name a better option then."

As Ginji had none, Ban carefully lowered himself into the cockpit.

"Stay here," he ordered, pointing a finger at Ginji. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Sure," the blonde said. "But if you're gone for too long, I'm coming in."

"You'll hear if I have troubles," the brunette said with a roll of his eyes.

Ban then turned around and managed to get the door open to the cargo. He dug up a flashlight, hit it a few times against his palm before it starting working and swept it around the cramped place. He so hated small spaces. The car was fine, he had gotten used to that, but in a small cargo space, _underneath fucking snow_ was not his idea of fine. It was horrible.

He began searching through the cargo, moving things around carefully as people with things on the plane considered hiring someone to get the plane from the mountains. The young couple however wanted the necklace as quickly as possible, as it had gone from generation to generation.

Ban finally fished up a box that matched the description. He carefully opened it, the flashlight between his teeth and looked at it. It was a magnificent necklace. The ruby shone due to the flashlight, the diamonds giving off almost an eerie light. He shut the box again, sealed it and then tucked it in his jacket in an inner pocket. He got up and slowly made his way back to the cockpit. Light streamed in, it was sunny apparently and he heard Ginji walking around.

"Oi, gimme a hand."

Ginji came bouncing back and was overly careful according to his gloomy partner when helping said partner up.

"Ban-chan? You look kinda cold."

"It's fucking freezing, Ginji! What did you expect?!"

"Alright, alright… let's go back then. You got it?"

"Right here," Ban said and patted his chest. "Now let's going, I want to sit in front of a fire in one hour."

Ginji began bouncing back towards the snowmobiles, Ban trudging after him and wondering where the hell the eel got all of his energy from. There were no generators Ginji could steal electricity from!

A low rumbling made Ban stop. He looked around the place carefully, not noticing Ginji had stopped as well.

"Ban-chan?" the blonde man asked.

The rumbling grew closer, and the Jagan-user's eyes grew large.

"Run, Ginji! It's a fucking avalanche!"

-

Ginji stared at Ban who came closer. He did not understand, but the rumbling got closer and as it made the brunette run Ginji began as well. Ban ran ahead of him and pulled his arm, forcing him to go faster.

"Don't fucking lag behind, eel! Run!"

Ginji did so as the rumbling became deafening. Just a few metres shy of the snowmobiles, a river of snow came riding down the steep slope, heading towards them at an alarming rate. Ginji managed to catch Ban's hand before they both went under but the snow separated them. Ginji tried screaming his friend's name but his mouth filled with snow so he shut it.

A moment later all was dark.

-

Ginji gasped as he got his head over the snow and he gladly dug his body out. He had to rest for a few minutes before managing to sit up. He looked around the now complete white landscape and realized something.

Ban was not anywhere in sight.

"Ban-chan?" he tried. There was no answer, and he got up to his feet. "Ban-chan?!"

Only the wind gave him an answer and Ginji felt panic creeping in. They had not been that far apart when the snow came, so Ban could not be that far away… right? But why had he not tried getting out?

A hand breaking the surface of the snow just a few metres away nearly gave the blonde man a heart attack. Then his entire body swelled with happiness.

"Ban-chan!" He ran forward and grabbed the moving hand with his own, using the other to dig. A few moments later Ban broke through, coughing and covered in snow. "Ban-chan, are you alright? Where are your gloves, did you loose them?!"

"… Fucking shit. Help me up, Ginji, and stop screaming."

Ginji gingerly pulled on the brunette, helping him up. He tenderly brushed away the snow from Ban's face, hair and neck while the man lay exhausted in his arms.

"Just fucking great," Ban muttered. "Stuck in the middle of nowhere and it's fucking freezing."

"Ban-chan, pull your sleeves down on your sweater; you have to cover your hands!" The fingertips were turning slightly blue and Ginji was deeply worried about his weather-sensitive partner. Ban and cold did not end up good at all.

He had to help the brunette doing it, Ban being a bit out of it. Together they managed to get the sleeves down and Ban was helped up.

"The emergency cabin," Ginji suddenly said. "You said it was an emergency cabin not too far away."

"Y-yeah, true," Ban said, his teeth clattering. He tried to orient himself and then jerked his head to his left. "That way I think."

"We should check it first," Ginji said and helped the Jagan-user track the GPS in the many pockets of the man's parka. The blonde got it out and looked at the different numbers. "I have no idea what this means."

Ban leaned over, his breath sending warm puffs on Ginji's cheek.

"It's the way I said," Ban concluded. "About one or one and a half kilometre."

"Alright, let's go."

He made sure Ban could walk before beginning to walk himself slightly behind the brunette. Ban was a bit wobbly on his feet but nothing that Ginji could blame him for; the guy was just in an avalanche and despised both the snow and the cold. Now he was surrounded by both.

After a while of walking, Ban stopped and swayed on the spot, one of his hands against his forehead, the thumb and little-finger on each of the temples. His brow was furrowed, his eyes tightly closed.

"Ban-chan? You okay?"

"My head hurts," the brunette mumbled.

"Hurts how? Did you hit your head in the avalanche?"

"I hit everything in the avalanche," Ban snapped and then moaned as the fast head-movement he had done. Ginji steadied him by the elbow and made him look up at the blonde's face.

"Can you see me?"

"Of course I can."

"I mean, clearly?"

Ban squinted, which was a bad sign. They were standing so close he could not possible have any troubles seeing who it was. Besides, Ban had a good vision in normal cases.

"Ban-chan, I think you have a concussion," Ginji said carefully.

"I'm fine."

"You're not. You can barely stand."

"Can we just go to that f-fucking cabin already? Freezing my ass out here."

The words were slightly slurred, and Ban swayed some more. It was a pretty severe hit he had gotten to his head, Ginji concluded as he gently began guiding the Jagan-user forward.

-

"Shouldn't they be back soon?"

Kazuki and Shido looked at the worried young woman. Her name was Hirami Yoko, and she was married to Hirami Hishi. The two were the young couple who had hired Ban and Ginji, and they had followed to the mountains to make sure the retrievers had everything they needed.

"They should be coming anytime," Kazuki said and looked at the time. "It was eight kilometres to the plane, right?"

"Yes," Yoko replied. Hishi was in the kitchen, making some tea for them all.

"Then they will be here soon," Shido concluded. "Unless Ginji had a fit and wanted a snowball fight."

"I can't exactly see Ban-san in a snowball fight," the string-user said thoughtfully.

"Neither can I but admit it would be fun to see," Shido replied with a small grin.

Yoko hid her smile behind her hand.

-

Ginji stopped for a break and gently put the Jagan-user down onto the snow. Ban had managed to walk for a while before his legs folded underneath him. Ginji had carried him after that but took breaks as often as he could.

"Ban-chan, I think I can see the cabin," the blonde said to the barely conscious man. Ban jerked his head up and looked around, probably not seeing anything. "Just ahead of us. Think you can walk there? I'll help you."

Well beyond the mood of snapping to the blonde, the brunette just nodded and managed to get up on his feet. With an arm around Ginji's shoulder he suceeded to wobble towards where Ginji was taking him.

Ginji pushed the door open and got inside, pulling Ban tightly to him. The man was like a freezing lump of ice and Ginji really wanted to get him warm again. They still had their phone but Ginji was not sure there were any batteries. He would try making a call anyway later, when Ban was not freezing to death.

The former emperor spent the next five minutes looking around the cabin, glad it had everything he needed for the moment. No food though, and he was starving. Oh well, one could not have everything. Ban's slightly unfocused eyes followed him sluggishly.

"Come on Ban-chan, let's lit a fire first of all," Ginji said. "You need to warm up."

Ban slowly moved to the fireplace and dropped down in front of it while Ginji carried small logs to it. He arranged them to his liking and stuck in old newspapers that had been left there as well; Ban had taught him a bit how to make up a fire and now was ideal time to test it… however, he could not allow himself to fail. Ban needed warmth, and Ginji's body heat just was not enough right now.

After a few failed tries Ban cleared his head long enough to explain exactly how to do lit a fire, and within a minute or two the fire was beginning to warm Ginji's frozen cheeks. Ban's icy cold hands stretched out towards the warmth, almost touching the flames.

Ginji got out of his parka and placed it around Ban, rubbing the brunette's arms to get the blood going.

"I'm gonna call Shido and Kazu-chan now, okay?" Ginji said and waved with the phone in front of Ban's face. "They have to come and get us."

"'Kay." It was really worrisome when Ban did not even complain that Shido and Kazuki were going to get them, _the_ invincible Getbackers.

"How about giving you a hot bath when we get back? I'm sure Hishi-san can pay the bill for that."

"Mm… sounds good."

"Ban-chan, you are really out of it. Normally you would scream and rant about it before agreeing."

"Mm… m' head hurts."

"I know," Ginji said soothingly and gently rubbed the man's temples for a few moments, Ban groaning. "Just stay awake for me, okay?"

"'Kay."

Ginji pulled Ban's body close, one arm wrapped around the Jagan-user's waist underneath the parkas, and held onto him tightly. With the other unoccupied hand he flipped the phone open and dialling Shido's numbers, hoping he would make it.

-

Shido got up the phone and frowned.

"It's Midou's phone," he said to the others.

"Answer it," Kazuki said and got up. "They maybe got themselves in some trouble."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Shido muttered before answering, "Shido here."

"Shido!" they heard a voice scream at the other end and the Beast master tore the phone from his ear, wincing. "Yay, the phone works!"

"Ginji-san really does know how to make noise," Kazuki sweat-dropped as Shido got the phone back against his ear.

"Hi, Ginji. Great, the phone works. What's up? You guys need rescuing?" This was said as a joke but the man's body froze when he heard Ginji's reply:

"Yeah, actually we need that."

"What?!" he said. "What the fucking hell happened?" The three others looked worriedly at him due to his tone.

"We were in an avalanche, lost the snowmobiles and Ban-chan's got a bad concussion. I can barely understand what he's saying anymore, he's so tired and cold Shido!"

Shido, used to Ginji's fast speech without pause for breath, widened his eyes. Yoko and Hishi looked at the Beast master even more worriedly while Kazuki walked forward, wanting to hear as well.

"Midou's got a concussion?" he repeated and Yoko gasped. "Wait a minute, an avalanche?? That means he's a fucking ice lump!"

"Yeah!" Ginji cried from the other end. "His fingers are turning blue and his skin is all white!"

"Where are you?" Shido asked even as he and Kazuki moved to get some warm clothes on. Yoko and Hishi rushed after them, needing to hear what had happened to the two retrievers.

"We're in an emergency cabin maybe seven kilometres from your cabin, around the same direction to the plane. It's mapped out I think. We got a fire going but Ban-chan needs more than that."

"Alright, emergency cabin around seven kilometres from here," Shido said and got out a map. Kazuki studied it as well. "Same direction where the plane crashed?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ginji replied and began rubbing Ban's back to warm the man up a bit. Ban was rubbing his hands together, teeth clattering and eyes half-lidded and dark.

"Alright, I can see where it is," the man said as the string-user pointed at a small dot on the map. "Me and Kazuki are coming, okay? Keep Midou awake until then, okay?"

"Sure," Ginji said. That was the last thing they heard. The line broke. Ginji tore the phone from his ear; the battery was dead. "Damn!"

Shido flipped the phone close and threw it into an armchair. He turned to Kazuki who said:

"It shouldn't take us more than fifteen minutes to get there. Let's go!"

"Yoko-san, Hishi-san," Shido said and turned to the two. "Can you heat some blankets and make sure it's hot here? Maybe tea and soup as well, just as long as it's warm."

"Yes, of course," Yoko said. "Are they hurt?"

"Sounded like Midou got the worst," Shido said. "He's a tuff nut to crack, but the cold is his enemy."

"The cold?"

"He can't handle it," Shido said. "He fell into seven-degree water once, nearly didn't make it up. The cold makes him unable to act."

"And he willingly went here?" Hishi said. "He should just have refused us!"

"Ginji-san wanted to see snow like this," Kazuki said. "That is probably the biggest reason he bit together and got here. But now we must go. Please await our return within the half-hour."

"Everything will be ready by then!" Yoko promised and ran out to the kitchen to start prepare.

"Good luck," Hishi said and went to help his wife.

-

Ginji kept talking, forcing Ban to answer and walk around. The man was not as cold as before but his concussion was not getting better. He was unsteady on his feet and his clothes were wet after the snow.

"Ban-chan, just stay with me for a little longer, until we are sure you're okay. Okay?"

"I'm just so fucking tired," the brunette said.

"I know you are but stay with me. Come on, let's get to the fire and heat you up some more." Ginji did not want to worry Ban but he was feeling a bit cold as well. It seemed to be very windy outside, and Ginji had only a normal sweater on himself. His parka was on Ban's shoulders and there it would remain until they were leaving the cabin again.

They sat down by the fire and Ban stretched out his hands again. His teeth were still clattering but it had lessened a bit, and his body was not shaking as much as before. His skin was still icy cold though. Ginji wanted to use electricity to help his friend but he felt it was running too low already. He was getting dizzier and the cold did not help one bit.

He brought Ban closer, the man's head on his shoulder and the dark hair tickling his chin.

"Stay with me, Ban-chan," he whispered. "Stay with me."

"N-not going a-anywhere," Ban got out. "Fuck… I h-hate snow."

"And cold," Ginji added.

"T-that too," Ban agreed. "Gin… fuck, my head hurts."

"I know, just stay awake for a little longer," Ginji said. "You know I'm not good at treating sick people."

"N-not sick," Ban clattered. "Just… a bit u-under the w-weather."

"That's called being sick," the blonde pointed out.

"… Stop p-poking hole on m-my logic."

"You're freezing cold, Ban-chan. Save your strength," Ginji said with a smile, lips moving slightly against one of Ban's temples.

The Jagan-user went silent, watching the fire. His eyes grew heavier, and the pounding of his head begged him to close his eyes and sleep for a bit.

"Gin… I'm falling asleep."

"No, Ban-chan! Stay awake," Ginji said and to the brunette's displeasure shook him a bit. That jolted his head and made his world spin uncomfortably. His eyes opened and he looked up at the blonde. Or at least attempted to. Ginji saw his friend did not see him at all; the eyes were blank, not focusing on him.

Ginji dragged him up, ignoring the fact that Ban actually gave out a whine and rubbed the man's arms. Ban swayed on the spot before blinking a few times and placing a hand on Ginji's arm for support.

"Just for a little longer," Ginji said. "I know you hate it when I'm repeating myself but you need to start listening."

"A little while longer," Ban muttered. "I know… just… I want to sleep."

"I know your head hurts, and you can go to sleep once you've gotten properly warmed up, I promise."

Ban closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened they were a bit clearer and Ginji smiled at him.

"See, you're doing better. Just walk around with me for a bit."

-

Ginji felt like crying on joy when he heard the snowmobiles. It had begun getting dark so he had gotten worried. Now he got his parka on again and pulled Ban up. The man protested weakly.

"Come on, Shido and Kazu-chan is here."

He draped Ban's arm over his shoulders and made sure the fire was out before getting the door open. Shido and Kazuki stared at them, or rather at Ban. The blonde sat down the Jagan-user behind Kazuki and said:

"I don't think he's conscious enough to hold on."

"Place him in front of me," Shido said. "I don't really like him but he looks bad enough for me to feel sorry for him."

"Do it," Kazuki said. Ban barely reacted as he was helped up and Shido made room so the brunette could be placed down in front of him.

A minute later, they were on their way.

-

Shido carefully lifted Ban up and walked back to the cabin. It was almost completely dark and it had taken them a little longer than they thought to come back. Ginji could walk pretty much without assistance but you could see on him that he was cold.

Hishi greeted them at the door, staring at the two retrievers who were helped inside. Shido placed Ban as close as the fire he dared and began pulling off the man's wet clothing. The blue eyes opened to slit but the beast master doubted Ban recognized him.

"Ginji, did he ever loose consciousness?"

"No, I kept him awake," the blonde said as he got his parka off, sitting on the couch. "The necklace is in one of the inner pockets."

Shido peeled the parka off and handed it over to Kazuki who opened a few of the pockets before coming to the retrieved item. He handed it over to Yoko who opened it.

"It's the necklace," she said. "They got it back, Hishi."

"It's very beautiful," Kazuki said with a smile.

"My father said it would fit Yoko perfectly," Hishi said. "Do you need any of the blankets right now?"

"I think so," Shido said. "Kazuki, do you mind go and get Midou's spare clothes?"

Ginji slipped down on the floor next to Ban and Shido looked up at him.

"Ginji, go and sit in the couch again."

"No, he's going to wake up soon."

"Ginji, you don't know… or… maybe you do know."

"We always know, me and Ban-chan," the blonde said. "He's going to wake up soon, and he's not going to know where he is."

Sure enough, only a minute or so passed before Ban's eyes fluttered open again. He took one look up at the roof and tried to get up. Ginji pulled him up and back so the brunette's back was resting against Ginji's chest.

"It's okay, Ban-chan," the blonde said. "We're back at the cabin, we're both okay."

Ban moaned at the bright light, his eyes too sensitive due to his concussion but he calmed down when hearing Ginji's voice. It was not clear if he understood what his partner said but he let Ginji continue to get his jumper off. Kazuki returned and held out a pair of pants and a loose shirt. Ginji smiled thanks at the string-user and told them he wanted to give Ban a hot bath.

"I don't really know about that, shouldn't he just have some blankets to warm up?" Shido asked.

"I kinda promised him," Ginji said, "and he warms up better when he's in hot water."

"I figured that one," Yoko said, "when Kazuki-san and Shido-san told us Ban-san doesn't like the cold. I've tapped up a bath for him."

"Really?" Ginji asked with a smile. "Thank you, Yoko-san!"

He insisted on helping Ban there himself, and all Shido and Kazuki could do was hover close to them until they reached the bathroom.

"If you're not out in an hour, I'm coming back in," Shido warned.

"We'll be fine," Ginji said before closing the door. He did not lock it. The bathroom was warm, and the water was hot enough for Ban to be very comfortable.

Once the man was down in the water the blue eyes opened and looked up at Ginji.

"Aah, you're awake, Ban-chan!" the blonde said with a grin.

"Wha…?"

"No, don't get up. Just relax, okay? It's the bath I promised."

Ban's eyes dropped half-lidded as he gently made a small wave in the water with his hand. Warm and nice. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes fully, moving a bit to get comfortable. Ginji leaned his elbows on the side of the tub, head in his hands as he watched his partner.

After a few minutes, Ban's blinking stopped and he now seemed to slip into sleep. Ginji felt really bad when he shook the man awake and blue eyes glared at him. Or at least tried to.

"You gotta stay awake for a little while longer," Ginji said as he pulled on the shirt Shido had given him before he went inside. His skin felt warmer now and he had almost stopped shaking. He wriggled his toes a bit as Ban sat up more fully in the bath, rubbing his arms.

-

They all looked up when the bathroom door opened twenty minutes later. Ginji stepped out and after him Ban, the latter drying his hair and yawning.

"You all look like you've seen a ghost," Ginji said, confused.

"He's back on full power already?" Shido asked, pointing at the Jagan user.

"'He' is able to hear you," Ban said irritably, "and no, 'he' is not back on full power just yet. Where's the bed?"

"Well, he got his hearing back," Shido muttered to which Yoko giggled.

-

Ban was near asleep when he felt Ginji settle down behind him. Knowing his partner's need for cuddles, hugs, reassurances and casual touches, he did not react much.

Just as he predicted, two arms wound themselves around his middle tightly and Ginji burrowed his head into Ban's neck. His hair tickled the Jagan-user a bit. Ban just yawned and said:

"I wanna sleep, so don't cut off my airways. Or squeeze too hard."

"'Kay," Ginji said and tucked his body along Ban's, so they were touching all the way to their feet.

Ban did not react much at that either, just squeezed one of the blonde's hands in reassurance before he fell asleep.

Ginji lay awake for much longer than his friend and partner. He felt Ban's deep breathing and his own slowed down to match it. A long day, as usual with a risk that they would die.

For others, not quite a normal day…

For them; the usual business.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

End

* * *

Finished. I had this one lying around and I finally finished it today.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
